I don't want to miss you
by Valhova
Summary: Porque adoro al yaoi y los angst, no podía dejar de escribir algo parecido... dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han amado y perdido pero nunca han olvidado, ¡Taito! FINAL
1. Taichi ~ Cuando es mejor el olvido

**I DON'T WANT TO MISS YOU. . .**

By **Raquel**

Primera Parte: Taichi ~ Cuando es mejor el olvido 

~*~

_Hoy he vuelto a escuchar_

_al silencio gritar tu nombre_

_tu nombre..._

_y comienzo a sentir _

_la nostalgia en mi ser_

_sin poder evitar_

_un lamento de amor sin fin_

~*~

Era más de media noche cuando Taichi Yagami detuvo su Mercedes Benz en el estacionamiento del edificio donde estaba residenciado desde hacía cinco años. A pesar de la hora y el enorme cansancio, el joven abogado permaneció dentro de su auto largo rato con sus manos sujetando fuertemente el volante, mientras escuchaba el suave ronroneo del motor aún encendido y observaba fijamente el cartel publicitario de Coca-Cola que los faroles delanteros iluminaban obstinadamente. 

Con un suspiro que era más un lamento, finalmente apagó el motor, extrajo la llave y tomó su portafolio de cuero negro y la pequeña bolsita de plástico blanco que albergaba la fuente de un enorme y viejo pesar; descendió del vehículo y se encaminó a la puerta del pequeño edificio de grandes ladrillos rojos que conocía tan bien, hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra hasta que halló un manojo de llaves, abrió la puerta de cristal y subió corriendo los dos pisos que lo separaban de su departamento. 

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, recogió el suplemento de _The New York Times_ que habían dejado depositado en el piso a primera hora de la mañana y entró a la sala en penumbras; su departamento era pequeño pero acogedor y lo protegía bastante bien de las noches fría como aquella, en las que el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles contra las ventanas y era imposible ver alguna estrella en el cielo. 

Taichi caminó a través de la oscuridad que conocía tan bien, sin tropezar con ninguno de los muebles mientras arrojaba su gabardina, el portafolio y el periódico sobre el sofá, sin mostrar ningún interés en ellos. Observó unos instantes la bolsa que llevaba firmemente sujeta, pensando en qué hacer con ella; la idea de arrojarla por el bajante de la basura pasó por su mente, pero finalmente decidió que no lo haría. Con un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de resignación, lo depositó sobre una mesa mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. 

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, y sobretodo por la necesidad que imponía ser un prestigioso abogado de New York, y un representante importante en los asuntos del Digimundo antes las Naciones Unidas, se había acostumbrado a llevar trajes finos y costosos, de gran elegancia, día a día; la mayoría trajes Armani o alguna marca conocida, sin embargo, dentro de su hogar era insoportable sentirlos sobre su piel canela. De ese lado de la puerta, en donde el mundo y sus problemas quedaban convenientemente del *_otro lado*_, sentía que volvía a ser el mismo jovencito de antaño a quien le fascinaba jugar fútbol soccer y soñaba con ser el jugador estrella de la selección de Japón en algún mundial de fútbol. El chico jovial y despreocupado a quien le gustaba comer helados de chocolate y avellana en las tardes calurosas de Odaiba, mientras bromeaba con sus amigos de la infancia, contando las horas para regresar el digimundo y ver nuevamente a su compañero digimon, Agumon.

Claro que eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y lo único que le quedaba ahora eran los recuerdos: la sonrisa cálida y amorosa de Sora, la personalidad risueña e ingenua de Mimi, la inteligencia abrumadora de Kosuhiro y su necesidad urgente por conocer y entender el mundo que le rodeaba, los sabios consejos y sonrisa limpia de Joe...

Y por supuesto, también estaba _Yamato..._

A Yamato era a quien recordaba con más fuerza y dolor y anhelo y...

Amor 

Aún ahora, después de 10 años de separación, la fuerzas de los recuerdos a su lado lo abrumaban. Deseó tanto olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás, que fuera sólo un recuerdo oscuro en su aún más oscuro pasado, pero, ¡qué fuerte eran esas _imágenes_! Sus caricias y besos y las palabras de amor; los poemas que solía componerle después de hacer el amor, desnudo sobre el colchón de la cama, mientras él dormía el sueño de los justos, envuelto con las sábanas arrugadas producto de su noche de pasión... su manera de decirle "bebé" al despertarlo en las mañanas con un amoroso besos en los labios y el desayuno en la cama y los juegos de seducción que llevaban a cabo para ver quién resistía más en arrojarse sobre el otro y hacerle el amor salvajemente otra vez...

Pero no era el sexo lo que más extrañaba, aunque le encantaba la manera en que lo hacían, sino los pequeños detalles, las sonrisas que le dedicaba, la forma en que lo abrazaba al dormir o lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo o cuando entrelazaban sus manos en el cine, mientras veían alguna película...

Taichi suspiró por tercera vez.

Simplemente no había podido escapar de esos recuerdos y del amor que sentía por _él..._ aún lo amaba, se confesó a sí mismo mientras se ponía el pijama. Por todos los dioses, no había podido escapar de ese amor que los había unido, igual a como había escapado de *_él*_ hacía ya más de 10 años.

~*~

_Hoy he vuelto a sentir _

_el deseo de hablar_

_y decir que te amo_

_que no puedo olvidar_

_esos días de ayer_

_y que hay momentos que ya_

_no me puedo calmar sin ti_

~*~

El reloj de cuerda de la pared marcaba la 1:10 de la madrugada cuando el antiguo portador del emblema del valor salió nuevamente a la sala; estaba agotado y aún debía revisar las notas que había escrito el fin de semana del caso que estaba por comenzar y darle un último vistazo a su discurso de apertura al jurado, pero no tenía en mente hacer nada de ello en ese momento, ni siquiera tenía algo de sueño, aunque sus párpados se sentían bastante pesados, lo único que llamaba su atención era la bolsa de plástico que se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado y que lo atraía poderosamente, como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera hipnotizado, obligándolo a caminar lentamente a su encuentro y a posar sus manos, ahora temblorosas, sobre él, a palpar su cubierta unos instantes antes de extraer finalmente su contenido.

Era un CD de música.

Pero no era cualquier CD... éste era el nuevo ejemplar que había salido al mercado, apenas hacía dos semanas, de un apuesto y rubio cantante de rock japonés con renombre mundial, 3 Grammys, 2 Discos de Oro y 1 Disco de Platino en su haber. El genio de la composición como lo habían llamado algunos o el rebelde sin causa como lo designaban otros.

_Yamato Ishida_.

Taichi observó detenidamente la carátula y luego ojeó la lista de las canciones que se encontraba en el dorso mientras recordaba lo difícil que le había sido conseguirlo, pues estaba agotado en la gran mayoría de las tiendas musicales. Pero finalmente era suyo, se dijo con orgullo, mientras se dirigía a su equipo de música, colocaba el CD y oprimía el botón _Play_.

La música inundó el ambiente, junto a la voz más dulce que el abogado jamás había escuchado. Es el canto de un ángel, pensó mientras se servía una vaso de _whiskey_ _en las rocas_ y se acostaba en su mullido sofá, dejando que la melodía y los recuerdos lo llevaran lejos de ese departamento solitario, de esa ciudad de luces de neón fría y despiadada y de una vida que había resultado ser vacía y sin mucho sentido...

Recordó esa época en que ambos eran jóvenes y rivalizaban por el amor de Sora, cuando él se dedicaba a sus entrenamientos de fútbol y Yamato a su banda; cuando intercambian sueños en las tardes, mientras caminaban juntos a casa...

Recordó cuando Yamato comenzó a tener protagonismos en sus sueños eróticos de adolescencia y las extrañas reacciones que su cercanía producía en su cuerpo, la forma en que poco a poco empezó a añorar su compañía por encima de cualquier otra persona en el mundo; la punzada de celos que sintió cuando Sora le confesó aquel día en que salían del colegio sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, aunque extrañamente no era de Yamato de quien se sentía furioso sino de la chica, y la onda sensación de tranquilidad que le embargó cuando el músico la rechazó caballerosa pero tajantemente.

Taichi se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, mientras abrazaba fuertemente uno de los cojines y sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por la fuerza de sus propias emociones, como si reviviera todas aquellas experiencias y sensaciones una vez más, con la misma _intensidad_ de aquella vez.

Y finalmente lloró cuando los recuerdos inundaron a su mente en marejadas incontrolables: la aceptación de sus propios sentimientos, las semanas que practicó su discurso de confesión ante el espejo del baño, la forma en que sus manos sudaban cuando se decidió a hablar con él acerca de ellos y el abrazo que obtuvo como respuesta, su sonrisa de felicidad _y su primer beso_... ese día había sido el más feliz de todos, el más sublime...

El moreno no quería seguir recordando, le dolía mucho hacerlo, pero era imposible evitarlo cuando escuchaba esa voz cantar tan majestuosamente, con aquella dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo. No quería rememorar los años que siguieron a aquella confesión, como pareja, y la duda que comenzó a formarse en su corazón y a la vocecilla que decía incesantemente en su mente: _pero... ¿acaso crees que durará por siempre...?_

Dudó y perdió. El antiguo portador del emblema del valor tuvo miedo del fin y la pérdida y del dolor que todo aquello traería con él. Sabía que había sido un cobarde y que debió hablar con Yamato sobre todas esos temores que carcomían a su alma sin ninguna compasión, pero no quería parecer un ser débil ante nadie, y mucho menos ante él...

Qué irónico sonaba todo aquellos ahora... qué patético y estúpido...

A sus espaldas solicitó una beca deportiva en el extranjero y cuando ésta fue aceptada, partió rumbo a _Harvard_ a estudiar derecho sin despedirse de ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos de _*él*_, sin mirar atrás si quiera. Estudió cinco años en la universidad y se graduó con muy buenas calificaciones, para el orgullo de su familia. Posteriormente consiguió trabajo en un famoso bufete de abogados de New York y ahora, cinco años después, estaba a punto de ser nombrado socio de la firma y era una representante en las Naciones Unidas, por si fuera poco. A los 28 años, ése era un gran logro, además tenía a todos las chicas que deseara, le bastaba sólo tronar los dedos para conseguirlas por montones, con sus mejillas ruborizas y sus tímidos intentos de conquista, también poseía una buena posición económica y se sentía satisfecho cada fin de mes cuando le mandaba un cheque con una fabulosa suma de dinero a sus padres en Japón.

Sin embargo, no era feliz... 

¿Cómo serlo cuando tu corazón estaba destrozado y moribundo? ¿cuando se sabía que uno mismo era responsable de su propia miseria? No, no podía hacerlo, al igual que no podía perdonarse el haber dejado su felicidad atrás, 10 años atrás, en otro continente, del otro lado del océano, a varios usos horarios de distancia, con un par de maletas en las manos y a un manojo de recuerdos que solían atormentarlo de vez en cuando, en las noches solitarias como aquella, en las que ponía uno de los CDs del famoso cantante Yamato Ishida y se abandonaba a los recuerdos incesantes hasta que el sueño, apiadándose de su pobre alma atormentada, lo dejaba inconsciente.

Oh, cómo quería simplemente olvidarlo todo...

Cómo quería dejar de recordar, noche tras noche, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, _año tras año..._

Cómo le hubiese gustado no seguir sintiendo más...

Cómo quería no seguir extrañándolo tanto; olvidar que aún lo amaba con tanta desesperación...

_Oh, sí, cómo quería..._

Pero querer y poder definitivamente _*no*_ era lo mismo y qué doloroso fue descubrirlo.

Amanecía casi cuando Taichi finalmente se quedó dormido y dejó de recordar, al menos por esa noche, mientras las canciones del CD de Yamato aún sonando en el ambiente.


	2. Yamato ~ Y aquí estoy...

**I DON'T WANT TO MISS YOU. . .**

By **Raquel**

**Segunda Parte: Yamato ~ Y aquí estoy...**

Estaba echado en el sofá de su camerino esperando su turno para salir al escenario; tomó un sorbo de agua mineral y luego se acostó y se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Dios, estaba tan cansado... esa gira musical por Europa estaba siendo realmente agotadora. Siete países ya recorridos y aún le faltaba los conciertos que debía dar en España. Yamato Ishido deseba fervientemente que las semanas que faltaran pasaran rápidamente; quería recoger sus maletas e ir casa. Realmente se sentía solo, pues su hermano no había podido acompañarlo en esa oportunidad, como era su costumbre cuando sus estudios se lo permitían. Pero esta vez sí iba a tomar las vacaciones que tanto le había prometido a sus padres... quería pasar su cumpleaños número 29 a su lado y sus amigos, en la ciudad que lo vio crecer y hacerse una estrella del rock, en la ciudad donde conoció al amor... 

Odaiba.

Tenía muchos deseos de ver nuevamente a sus amigos y a su hermano, recorrer esas calles largas y transitadas de su ciudad y el malecón junto a la bahía, escuchar el murmullo de la gente al caminar, mientras regresaban a casa, tomados de la mano, en las tardes frías; sentir el aroma del mar, mientras caminaba con sus pies descalzos a través de la arena... nada en el mundo se podía comparar a esas sensación...

Pero había algo más. Desde hacía unos días que sentía gran nostalgia por su viejo departamento, aquel en el que había vivido mientras estudiaba música en el conservatorio de Odaiba, junto a Taichi.

_Taichi..._

Ahora su hermano vivía allí y a él le gustaba visitarlo de vez en cuando para recordar tiempos mejores, junto al moreno, y otras veces pasaba largas temporadas sin siquiera acércasele por temor de sentir a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos nuevamente, igual a como había pasado la primera vez. Pero esta vez era diferente, necesitaba sentir esos recuerdos nuevamente, aunque no supiera por qué. Simplemente necesitaba regresar...

Yamato se incorporó lentamente y sintió la súbita necesidad de encender un cigarrillo, pero entonces recordó que estaba tratando de dejarlo, sin embargo, extrajo el encendedor que aún guardaba en los bolsillos de su _black __jean _movido por la fuerza de la costumbre; algunas viejas _mañas_ eran imposible de abandonar, pensó, mientras encendía y apagaba casi convulsivamente la pequeña llamita en su mano, nervioso. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, al rubio siempre le causaba cierto nerviosismo la idea de enfrentar al público, por más que éste le idolatrara. Era algo más fuerte que él mismo.

Con cierto desgano observó las hojas dispersas que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesita, a su lado, amontonadas unas sobre otras en total desorden. El músico aproximó su mano y las tomó todas a un mismo tiempo, dejando el encendedor en su lugar, y en seguida sus ojos vagaron a través de la notas musicales que él mismo había estado componiendo las últimas semanas sobre las líneas finas y alargadas del pentagrama. Posteriormente observó con cierta frustración las frases y tachaduras en tinta azul que había escrito debajo de cada una de las notas musicales. La música que había compuesto era sin duda muy buena, pero no había podido escribir una letra decente que le acompañara. Tenía un fuerte bloqueo de escritor y eso le molestaba sobremanera, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle ahora? ¿tendría algo que ver con la punzante nostalgia que sentía por su viejo hogar?

La verdad es que nunca había sentido tan poca inspiración como en esos meses... bueno, quizá cuando Taichi lo abandonó, pero eso era otra historia. Cuando era apenas un adolescente con una banda intrascendente, él se había encargado de componer todas las canciones que tocaban; no era muy bueno haciéndolo en esa época, pero le hacía sentirse muy bien consigo mismo. Garabateaba frases inconexas en sus cuadernos del colegio y de alguna forma lograba unirlas en forma de canción. Siempre pensó que su afición a la escritura era la forma que tenía de expresar todo aquello que sus escasas palabras no lograban comunicar, la mejor forma que tenía de transmitir sus pensamientos a un mundo que no terminaba de aceptar, a un mundo que no le gustaba demasiado, al menos desde la separación de sus padres.

Entonces conoció el amor y sintió una plenitud y felicidad jamás experimentada hasta entonces, como si finalmente hiciera las pases con el mundo. Vivió junto a Taichi los años más maravillosos de su vida y descubrió una forma nueva de comunicación que nada tenía que ver con manuscritos, partituras y mucho menos con palabras. Era el lenguaje del amor, simple y puro, aquel que transmitías a través de besos y caricias, aquel que se expresaba a través de los labios, _de la piel..._ y esa forma de comunicación desplazó a las anteriores ampliamente. Era su favorita, la que más le gustaba experimentar, la que, sabía, no tenía límites y durante todo ese tiempo, Yamato Ishida no compuso ninguna canción ni verso, más allá de los que solía escribir con deleite en las noches de insomnio, posterior al sexo, con Taichi durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Pero eran escritos hechos sólo para _*él*_ y jamás permitió que otro ser humano las conociera.

Pero _*él*_ se fue, una tarde agonizante de otoño. Sin decir adiós, sin despedirse, sin dar ninguna explicación... y pensó que se moriría de la angustia, de la tristeza. Estuvo semanas en cama, sin consumir alimento, sin beber, respirando sólo porque su organismo se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, aunque él no lo quisiera así. No hablaba ni escribía, no trataba de comunicarse a través de ninguna de las formas conocidas, ni siquiera lloró, como si su cuerpo no le permitiera ese alivio, esa última y desesperada forma de expresar su pena de la formas más primitiva posible... ¿para qué hacerlo? Su alma estaba muerta y ya no tenía nada que transmitir, salvo dolor y desolación. Lo único que quería era que su cuerpo muriera, igual a como lo había hecho su espíritu cuando Taichi se marchó...

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta le sacaron de esa ensoñación. Yamato se incorporó y abrió, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su baterista; un joven alto y moreno, de ojos risueños y cabellos castaños revueltos.

"Ey, Yama, ya es hora de comenzar", le dijo.

El rubio asintió. "De acuerdo, ¿hay mucho gente allá afuera, Kyo?".

"Está a reventar, amigo".

"Ya. Espera un momento –pidió Yamato, dejando nuevamente las hojas sobra la mesa y tomando su guitarra-. Listo, vamos a tocar".

La puerta del camerino se cerró, sumergiéndolo todo en una fuerte oscuridad y un silencio que sólo fue roto por el lento caer de algunas de las hojas escritas por Yamato en el suelo.

~*~

El público los recibió con regocijo y vitoreó cada una de sus canciones, mientras las luces multicolores iluminaban a las personas excitadas de las primeras filas y a los músicos. Yamato reía divertido al ver a las chicas llorar y gritar su nombre, mientras le arrojaban rosas, poemas de amor y prendas íntimas, sosteniendo pancartas con mensajes escritos como: "Te amo". Siempre era lo mismo... pensó, sin importar en qué ciudad se presentara, siempre despertaba el mismo furor en las mujeres, la misma pasión...

Pero a él no le interesaba ninguna de ellas, aunque tenía fama de casanova, de _gigoló_. La prensa siempre solía preguntarle cuál era la fuente de inspiración de las hermosas canciones románticas que cantaban y él siempre evadía la respuesta con una sonrisa misteriosa y seductora. Sus motivos sólo eran suyos y de _*él*_ y a nadie les incumbían, además, que sabía que no podrían entenderle...

La música se detuvo y los vítores inundaron a la sala de conciertos. Yamato secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y tomó el micrófono.

"Muchas gracias por haber asistido al conciertos esta noche. Han sido un público maravilloso –los gritos del público se intensificaron-. Ahora, "Y aquí estoy...". Buenas noches".

El rubio tomó una butaca y se sentó sobre ella, sosteniendo firmemente la guitarra entre sus manos, mientras las luces se apagaban y dejaban al cantante casi en penumbras. Sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, de tristeza y emoción al mismo tiempo, igual a 10 años atrás, cuando compuso esa canción. Finalmente había llegado el momento que había estado esperando, la razón por la que aún vivía, la que le hacía sentir que todo el dolor valía la pena, siempre y cuando pudiera cantar esa canción nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar, acompañado sólo por el sonido suave de su guitarra...

_Hoy he vuelto a escuchar_

_al silencio gritar tu nombre_

_tu nombre..._

_y comienzo a sentir _

_la nostalgia en mi ser_

_sin poder evitar_

_un lamento de amor sin fin_

Era su canción conocida más antigua, la que le dio nombre a su primer CD y muchos se preguntaban por qué la joven estrella insistía en cantarla como un _ending_ a todos sus conciertos, ¿acaso como pago a una promesa? ¿quizá por superstición? Nadie lo sabría jamás.

_Y aquí estoy_

_Esperando por ti_

_Sin poder entender_

_Qué te hizo alejarte de mí_

¿Y por qué siempre cerraba sus ojos cuando la cantaba? Era otra de las incógnitas, ¿por qué nunca observaba al público? La respuesta era simple: porque la canción no estaba dedicada a ninguna de las personas que escuchaban la melodía en la oscuridad de ese escenario, sosteniendo la diminuta llama de los miles de yesqueros que iluminaban el teatro y se movían suavemente al compás de la música, rivalizando con el brillo de las estrellas de esa noche despejada. No, Yamato sólo pensaba en una persona mientras cantaba, sólo en una. Su gran amor, aquel que nunca había podido olvidar, Taichi...

_Y aquí estoy_

_Quiero ver si por fin_

_Te decides volver_

_Y creer que es posible empezar_

_Una vez más_

Taichi se había ido lejos de él y de alguna forma ya nada volvió a importar. Los meses que siguieron a su partida fueron una agonía sin fin, al no poder tenerlo, ni besarlo, ni acariciarlo, sin poder _sentirlo_ nuevamente... trataba desesperadamente de no extrañarlo pero descubrió que era imposible. Pensó que era el fin, que jamás podría superar esa inmensa desolación pero, entonces, sucedió el milagro.

_Hoy he vuelto a sentir_

_El deseo de hablar_

_Y decir que te amo_

_Que no puedo olvidar_

_Esos días de ayer_

_Que hay momentos que ya_

_No me puedo calmar sin ti_

Un día tomó su viejo bloc de notas y comenzó a escribir convulsivamente, con una necesidad apremiante. Las frases se convirtieron nuevamente en canciones y su guitarra les hizo compañía. Nació "Y aquí estoy...", como el hijo vástago de una gran necesidad: transmitir un mensaje. No una mensaje al mundo, a la vida, ni a su familia, ni siquiera era un mensaje para él mismo. Era el mensaje que nunca le podría hacer llegar a su gran amor, el que nunca le podría decir cara a cara a Taichi Yagami. No sabía dónde vivía desde entonces, pero ahora al menos tendría la esperanza de que escuchara el ruego que transmitía su canción y de que a través de él pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba, la necesidad imperiosa de que algún día volviera a su lado... que supiera que, sin importar cuánto tardara regresar, lo iba a esperar por siempre. Y esa certeza lo mantenía con vida ahora.

_Y aquí estoy_

_Esperando por ti_

_Sin poder entender_

_Qué te hizo alejarte de mí_

_Y aquí estoy_

_Quiero ver si por fin_

_Te decides volver_

_Y creer que es posible empezar_

_Una vez más..._

Las luces se apagaron por completo y la voz se detuvo, junto al sonido de la guitarra. La canción había terminado, dejándole una onda sensación de vacío y pérdida, pero pronto, en otro concierto, en alguna otra ciudad del mundo, podría volverla a cantarla. Vivía sólo para esperar esos breves momentos, en que su canción cobraba vida propia a través de él y era arrastrada por el viento lejos, muy lejos... entonces surgía nuevamente la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, Taichi la escuchara y finalmente regresara a su lado. 

Hasta entonces, sólo podía cantar y rogar porque su mensaje llegara a su destino, donde sea que _*él*_ estuviera. 

**FIN**

Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga **Yaiza**, por haberme transmitido su pasión por Taichi, ¡ahora yo también lo adoro! Y también por darme ánimos para que siga escribiendo, aunque mis historias sean tan extrañas... ^_^

La canción que acompaña a este songfic se llama: "**Y aquí estoy**" y es de **Ana Gabriel**, una de mis cantantes favoritas. Sus letras han siendo siempre una fuente de gran inspiración para mí.

Terminado el 14 de agosto de 2002


End file.
